The History of Commodore
The History of Commodore deprives of his creation, his background, history in the real-life world, struggles, breakthroughs, and history in his future time. Notice that most of the information is related to Commodore in real life struggles in 2016-2018 and his creation of his world from his original series in October 2016. Creation In September 15th, 2016, a lonely creator with a starting laptop, a small room, closet, and apartment home was just making his own videos. He loved the social media, so he posted content material to a video sharing site. One day, he created a figure named CommodoreCrusher9000, later that time when he was named Commodore himself, he give the name to his OC figure, hiding in his computer. By that time, Commodore would soon start a journey, a time far into the future, and a galaxy far far away. CommodoreCrusher9000TM was given a name by the Creator himself in July 24th, 2018, his name is James. James is United Nonstopian, according to his nationality, he rules a world called Absolute World. In his political world, he is Paternalist Autocrat of United Nonstop in his world while portraying himself as American Ruled and non-ruthless. He is also feared to be a Guard of his own country, one man who in one day, may someday strike an enemy to its knees and it will never bother James again. History in the Real-Life world After knowing the real Commodore had created James in 2016, James was set in 2034 where he first acquired his autocracies. Schneider was formally a Commodore of the United States Marines, and was hailed as a hero to the nation and was selected among 100 people from 15 nations, (it is lucky that he escaped before the Thunderbirds305 rise of 2037) He was meant to rule forever, but trusted to be non-ruthless, enacted a law to all future autocrats, no one shall be ruthless, and the country must remain free and non-ruthless to the real life world of Absolute. James left his hometown in Illinois, USA in 2031, only to know that 100 people in a Ship were out to create their own lands. He bumped into a Stick-Figure group, the names of Sam, Mike, Mary Stickman, and Scotty Bologna. He was chosen to become one of the Stickman group, where they would all form a secret group together (presently during the planet warp land rush, it is deemed illegal to team up with someone to form a planet settlement/country together.) By the time James and his Stickmen Crew landed at Absolute Earth of NGC-4302, it was the right planet like the original planet Earth. That time, the autocracy was lended to Mike Stickman for a while, until giving it back to Commodore James. Commodore scrapped multiple plans to make cities bigger, and eventually getting help by two women, Lisa and Emily Pulsar. Eventually the years pass, in July 28th, 2035, he met a woman named Lily Bachmann while meeting with Kelvin Long and Edward Quantum in August 4th, 2035. All the people helped James build a ripened country with a capital and many cities. On March 16th 2038, Commodore had a tough decision in allowing Stickman race to be allowed in his country sparking a population boom in the Stickman world. Though most of the stickmen cause a criminal history, there are some are to be allowed. It was made legal in the country to allow the appropriate stickmen in the world. Struggles Though there wasn't much activity of struggles, there was a general disturbance when Commodore James was still joy to his ex-friend Thunderbirds305. (See real info on Thunderbirds305) On November 2nd, 2037, Thunderbirds305 made a rise to power unknowingly using his power of impersonation. When James found this disturbing, two weeks later, he found another person rise to power and which is another impostor and made a revolting against Commodore calling him "The Real N*gger". Since it was unknown who caused this racist and powerful rise, it can't be deciphered who made the scene. By March 29th, 2038, it was deemed responsible after a walk with Thunderbirds305, Commodore secretly got a mail by his friend during the morning. When James got the response, he punched his friend Thunderbirds305, accusing him as the real criminal of causing the destruction to his world, friends, and the United States. Thunderbirds305 left fleeing the scene, and Commodore James unsuccessful terminating him off the universe. This eventually caused Thunderbirds305 to a hibernation period in April, while in August, 2038, Thunderbirds305 came back to showoff his power and make a real life attack on Commodore, sparking War of the Worlds.